


a memory i can use

by emmyeccentric



Series: OQ Smut Week 2015 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Angst, F/M, Phone Sex, lots o' dialogue, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmyeccentric/pseuds/emmyeccentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I miss you too,” her eyes burn with impending tears, mixing with the blissful warmth in her cheeks, “But Robin. You’re a good man. I wouldn’t trust you with my heart if you weren’t. Don’t throw it all away for me. I don’t deserve that.”</p><p>“You deserve everything,” he corrects her sharply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a memory i can use

**Author's Note:**

> lol im so behind, but i will finish this smut week! (it just may be a week after everyone else.)
> 
> written for oq smut week day 2 - robin and regina can't stay away from each other after marian's return
> 
> I LISTENED TO 25 WHILE I WROTE THIS AND "ALL I ASK" F U C K E D ME UP WITH SOME OQ FEELS THO

“Hello?” The name on the screen must be a glitch, a result of technology existing in this magical, temporal jumble of a town further impeded by the late hour.

“Good evening, Madam Mayor.” Regina can hear his smile shimmer through his voice.

“Robin-“

“Ah, I know that sound. I’m in for a lecture on honor and my fickle ways. I’m in love with someone else, as I said. And that beautiful brain of yours can probably figure out who.”

“Where’s Marian, Robin?” She clicks on the lamp on her bedside table and her brow furrows at the light.

“We’ve made her a tent. She’s just as she was.” Her heart skips at that, and she chastises herself at the thought. She’s not used to being so morally self-aware, yet. She hates these flickers of darkness that bubble up at such inconvenient times; they will fizzle out, with time.

“And Roland?”

“With Friar Tuck. I know nothing of this dark magic. I don’t want him to sleep with his,” he swallows, “mother. But I needed to talk to you. I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” her eyes burn with impending tears, mixing with the blissful warmth in her cheeks, “but Robin; You’re a good man. I wouldn’t trust you with my heart if you weren’t. Don’t throw it all away for me. I don’t deserve that.”

“You deserve everything,” he corrects her sharply.

“She’s sick, Robin.”

“And my heart _aches_ for her to get well. So my boy can know his mother. So we can work this whole sordid mess out. So that maybe, I could be with you.” She shushes him, but she’s not sure if it’s because of his reputed honor or because she refuses to give herself hope.

“I miss you.”

“You’ve said that already.”

“But more than that. I miss how infuriating you can be. You drive me to madness sometimes.”

She chuckles. She shouldn’t have.

Regina can’t stop the words before they tumble from her lips, “Is that all?”

“I miss running my fingers through that glorious hair of yours.” Her hands move to the glory in question, one thick tendril wrapped around her index finger.

“And your lips. I swear I think if you kissed me to my demise, I wouldn’t mind.”

“What a way to go,” she huffs.

“Indeed. The _best_ way.” Her fingers dance across her lips, gently outlining their shape. He pauses, the buzzing between the phone receivers is as thick as a concrete wall. “I miss your skin on my skin.” His voice is rough, almost remorseful, but honest. Heat flumes down to her core, and she squirms uncomfortably.

“Robin, that day in my office, that was…”

“Amazing? Beautiful? I felt like I came up for air, after being buried for so long in grief. You brought me back, Regina.”

It’s silent over the line. Her tears betray her, and she sniffs.

“Let’s pretend, milady. Give me one last memory of making love to you. I need to hear you, one last time.”

“What do you want, Robin?” Her question comes out more aggressive than she intended, but he’s undeterred.

“I want to take your hand and run your fingers through the hair. Imagine they’re mine, as delicate as they are. When we were in the other realm, when you didn’t make me want to dive off something. I longed to touch it. It’s like chocolate and silk, combined. How is that even possible?” He’s in awe, asking the latter question more to himself than anyone.

She manages a whispered, “ _Ok_ ”, and does as he’s requested.

“Dance your fingers over your neck. Lightly, as my lips would do.” His voice is raspy and rocky, but her touch is feather-like and she closes her eyes, conjuring images of a crackling fire and stained wine glasses scattered and forgotten on the floor.

“You too,” she softly commands. She’s wet now, feeling her arousal pool between her legs.

“Move lower, onto those gorgeous breasts. Touch them how you like. Let me hear you, love.” The last sentence is breathy and strained; he’s touching himself now too, and that sends another rush of lust down her body. She flicks her already-hardened nipples and she whimpers quietly. “Yes, there you are. Don’t stop, Regina.” She tweaks her nipple a little more forcefully this time, eliciting a louder moan. Robin lets out a deep, wanton noise and she can’t hold back. Her hands go lower, beneath her pajama bottoms to draw small circles around her clit.

“Robin, I---“

“Are you touching yourself? Gods, I love your face when I bring you close, your eyes glow, burst like fireworks, and then shut in pleasure. It’s better than any magic.”

“ _Uh-huh_ ,” she chokes.

“I’m touching myself too, imagining those dainty little fingers wrapped around me, stroking, _Gods_ , Regina.” He’s nearly panting now, with poorly executed self-restraint. He’s still in the camp, after all. “Go inside, deep. Imagine it’s us, love. I am. Love the way you feel,” he bites out, almost to climax, “Wet, tight, soft.”

“ _Fuck,_ Robin,” she stutters, setting her phone down, on speaker, and easing two fingers into herself. She moves slowly at first, rubbing harder on her clit with her other hand.

“I can’t imagine,” his breath is sporadic, pleading, “how you look right now. It’s probably devastating. You are the most beautiful woman I---,” he groans out his release, taking a moment before being able to speak again. “Are you close, love?”

“ _Very_ ,” she sighs, still fucking her fingers and canting her hips upward to reach the spot that gets her on edge.

“Come on love, come for me, I want to hear it one last time. Regina.” She feels the heat and light that’s been building coil inwards, and explode out, radiant waves punctuated by gasping, high moans. For several moments, there’s nothing but the sound of her breath.

 “I’m sorry it had to end this way. I just wish there was _something_ \---“

 “We’ve tried, Robin, we’ve tried everything.”

 “It’s destiny, your Majesty,” he says, running a thumb over his tattoo, “we’ll find a way.”

Regina gnaws at her cheek to fight even more tears. “I miss you so much.”

 “Goodnight, Regina,” he says, voice breaking.

 “Goodbye, Robin.”


End file.
